Godzilla and Transformers: Powers Apart Them
Godzilla and Transformers: Powers Apart Them is an upcoming Japanese/American Animated/Live Action Cinematic Crossover Movie. the Story takes place 20 years after Godzilla VS Destoroyah and 6 years after Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen where the Adult Godzilla JR, Gamera, Mothra and the Autobots teamed up to Fight King Ghidorah, Gigan, the Decepticons and the Genikas. As the Earth Monsters and Autobots are having help from Miku and Nestie and the Vocaloids, These Robotic and Monstrous Heroes will take the battle to the Decepticons and Genikas. The Film is Directed by Michael Bay and Tetsruo Araki and Produced by Tim Haines, Jasper James and Jeff Wayne. Gareth Edwards and Tim Haines are serving as Executive Producers. The Film's Music is Christopher Tin and Craig Armstrong, and the Songs are by Daft Punk, Owl City and Characters from Vocaloids like Hatsune Miku. The Film is Produced by Toho, Hasbro, DreamWorks Pictures Marvel Studios, Crypton Future Media and VALVe, and Distributed by Toho and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot: The year is 2015, 20 years after the Event of Godzilla VS Destoroyah and 6 years after the Event of Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen, Sam Witwicky is with Optimus and Bumblebee as the Autobots tells him that they once knew Godzilla in the 1990s, (During the Godzilla Heisei between Bumblebee and Transformers 2007) so the Autobots are sent out by the NEST/ULTRA-Empire to search for Godzilla on the island till they finally meet the Adult Godzilla JR again, who this time he is with Gamera, Mothra, Rodan, the Twin Fairies and who are the Earth Kaijus. Meanwhile in the Nemesis Ship the Decepticons and their leader Megatron make an agreement with King Ghidorah, Gigan and the Genikas in teaming up to Taking over the World, So back in the NEST/ULTRA-Empire HQ in San Francisco USA as the Soldiers in the NEST/ULTRA-Empire helped the Autobots welcome Godzilla JR, the Twin Fairies and the other Earth Kaijus to their army known as the NEST/ULTRA-Empire the protectors of Earth. Miku and Nestie the Vocaloid Couple and the Kagamine Twins have came into the Base as they are interested to see the Earth Kaijus and Autobots. The Vocaloids introduce themselves to the Twin Fairies, the Earth Kaijus and Autobots. Optimus told them the story about how they came to Earth, how Godzilla is the King and Why the Earth Kaijus and Autobots are here to protect the earth. After he finished telling them Miku and Nestie shows them VocaloTown in Japan, and then Godzilla JR shows them the Island which is filled with Earth Monsters and Dinosaurs. Meanwhile the Decepticons have arrived in Tokyo. The Earth Kaijus and Autobots hear this news and go to Tokyo where the Earth Kaijus and Autobots began to fight the Decepticons, and the Batttle between the Earth Kaijus/Autobots and Decepticons/Genikas Begins. As the Battle goes on Godzilla JR, Gamera, Mothra, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Nestietra Prime, Crosshairs, Wild Fire, Evac, Sideswipe, SpaceGodzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan (the Earth Kaijus and Autobots) all fight Megatron, Starscream, Gigan, Soundwave, King Ghidorah, Grindor, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Devastator and Lord Tehntra Dandrus (the Supreme Leader of the Genikas and Bad Kaijus and Decepticons) as the Vocaloid Watch the battle takes place in Tokyo, the Giant 4 Legged Genika Walkers and Star Fighters join the battle as military Jets fight them and the battle goes on. Suddenly the Good guys used their power up to combine into the Autozilla Blast the beat back the Genikas, and as the Good guys win this battle. The bad guys retreat to fight another day except for Gigan who still fighting the Earth Kaijus and Autobots where the fighting moves to MT. Mihara and so Godzilla JR, Gamera, Rodan, Anguirus, Spakus and Bulkcuts fight Gigan the Autobots, Mothra and SpaceGodzilla help Godzilla JR and Gamera to fight Gigan till the Volcano erupts causing them all to retreat. Gigan then follows Megatron and the Bad Guys back to outta space, The Earth Kaijus and Autobots are reunited with the Vocaloids, agreeing to build a New Base in VocaloTown and head home. In the Mid-Credits Megatron, Soundwave and Gigan were summoned by Lord Tehntra to Glantai which is the Planet of the Genikas, where they meet Lord Klamotron. (the Creator and King of the Genikas) In the Post-Credit Scene Miku and Nestie wished the Audience for More Godzilla and Transformers Movies coming their way. Earth Kaijus and Autobots the Heros.jpg|Earth Kaijus and Autobots the Heroes Godzilla and Transformers Protectors of Earth.png|Godzilla and Transformers Protectors of Earth Godzilla and Transformers Invaders from Cybertron.png|Godzilla and Transformers Invaders from Cybertron Godzilla and Transformers Powers Apart Them.png|Godzilla and Transformers Powers Apart Them Concept Art Poster Godzilla and Transformers Autobots Cover 3.png|Godzilla and Transformers: Heroes Poster Godzilla and Transformers Film 1.png|Godzilla and Transformers SFM Poster Heroes of San Francisco.jpg|Earth Monsters and Autobots: Heroes of San Francisco Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Toho Category:Godzilla Category:Transformers series Category:Vocaloid Category:Gamera films